The present invention relates to filtering materials and particularly to mesh laminates formed by a diffusion bonding process. 2. Description of the Related Art
Wire mesh laminate material is typically made by fusing multiple sheets of mesh screen material together. In a conventional process, the sheets of mesh screen are placed between flat slabs and heated to a high temperature in a furnace. The heat from the furnace and pressure from the slabs serves to fuse the sheets of mesh screen together in a diffusion bonding process. In a conventional manufacturing process, sheets of wire mesh laminate are manufactured in approximately two-foot by four-foot sections. A method that allows for greater flexibility in the size of sheets of wire mesh laminate manufactured would be welcomed by users of such materials.